Brands
A is the general term that identifies the distinctive product of a company. In the Aikatsu! universe, the term "brand" is used to describe the company in which the Aikatsu! franschise cards are from. Each brand is based on one of the four idol types: Cute, Cool, Sexy, or Pop and from there create designs with themes and styles unique to that brand. There are currently fourty one known regular brands and six known Friends brands. Aikatsu! Angely Sugar is a cute-type brand that uses frills, ribbons and feathers to make girls lovely with the magic of angels. The top designer is Asuka Amahane, and is Ichigo Hoshimiya and Madoka Amahane's preferred brand. ---- Futuring Girl is a cool-type brand that features brilliant materials and geometric shapes that create futuristic dresses that are stylish and pretty. The top designer is Rei Kamishiro, and is Aoi Kiriya, Shion Kamiya and Hazuki Aranada's preferred brand. ---- Spicy Ageha is a sexy-type brand that features bold-revealing, sexy and gorgeous dresses that make girls shine like a swallowtail butterfly and flutter high up in the sky. The top designer is Anna Tachibana, and is Ran Shibuki's preferred brand. ---- Happy Rainbow is a pop-type brand that features vivid colors and fruit motifs, dresses like a rainbow lighting up the blue sky. The top designer is Makoto Nijigabara, and is Otome Arisugawa's preferred brand. ---- LoLi GoThiC is a cool-type brand that uses gothic and lolita as its theme. The brand combines goth-loli style with that of the Medieval Ages and the Victorian Era. The top designer is Maya Yumekoji, and is Yurika Tōdō and Sumire Hikami's preferred brand. ---- Aurora Fantasy is a cute-type brand whose dresses are wrapped in fine colors like an aurora that decorates the night sky, like a character straight out of a fairytale. The Top designers are twins Green Grass, and is Sakura Kitaōji, Maria Himesato and Monica Kiki's preferred brand. ---- Love Queen is a sexy-type brand which has an abundant amount of gorgeous party dresses, luxurious and sexy, along with dazzling jewelry for the feeling of royalty. The top designer and sole user is Mizuki Kanzaki. ---- Magical Toy is a pop-type brand that is unique and poppy, a magical reflection of amusement parks and carnivals. The dresses are all bright, neon and rainbow. The top designer is Marcel, and is Kaede Ichinose and Kī Saegusa's preferred brand. ---- Swing Rock is a cool-type brand that consists of rock and steampunk styled designs. Music is a main motif in the band. The top designer is Makina, and is Seira Otoshiro's preferred brand. ---- Bohemian Sky is a sexy-type brand that is filled with nature motifs, ethnic styles, floral concepts, and fringe and stripe-type designs. The top designer and sole user is Sora Kazesawa. ---- Love Moonrise is a sexy-type brand that is the evolved version of Love Queen. The brand's dresses are filled with its moon motif, and gives off an exotic and sexy feel. The top designer and sole user is Mizuki Kanzaki. ---- Vivid Kiss is a pop-type brand that infuses the Californian casual wear and west-coast design to bring out its freedom of expression. The top designer is Kayoko, and is Mikuru Natsuki and Hinaki Shinjō's preferred brand. ---- Dreamy Crown is a cute-type brand suited for independent girls, incorporating cute elements with designs that have just the right amount of sweetness, along with an aristocratic style. The top designer is Tsubasa Sena, and is Akari Ōzora's preferred brand. ---- Sangria Rosa is a sexy-type brand inspired by the beauty of the Andalusian lands in Spain, infusing colors of red and orange to represent freedom and passion. The top designer is Encierro Atsuji, and is Juri Kurebayashi's preferred brand. ---- Sakurairo Kaden is a sexy-type brand that delivers the beauty and charm of the Kimono, fusing its original elegance and courteousness with a modern dressy arrangement. The top designer is Nagaoka, and is Miyabi Fujiwara's preferred brand. ---- Dance Fusion is a cool-type brand with a dance theme that has neon colors glowing and shining on top of designs, and uses a cold color palette to allow one's dance stage to shine. The top designer is Sunny, and is Rin Kurosawa and Minami Hateruma's preferred brand. ---- Retro Clover is a pop-type brand representing the classical retro taste of the 60's and 70's, bringing the touch of nostalgia with pop and colorful geometric patterns. The top designer is the owner of Retro Cafe in Kōbe, and is Kokone Kurisu's preferred brand. ---- Dolly Devil is a sexy-type brand where its designs tingles the heart of maidens to have the freedom to do whatever they want, to become a brand new person, sometimes a spicy doll and sometimes a sexy devil. The top designer is Lucy Kisaragi, and is Nono Daichi and Risa Shirakaba's preferred brand. ---- Mecha PaniQ is a pop-type brand with funny and confusing designs along with colorful neon pastel colors, footprints of dinosaurs, eggs and eyeballs to create a unique motif and a brand that shows a different view of the world around us. It is Nina Dōjima's preferred brand. Aikatsu Stars! My Little Heart is a cute-type brand. It comes with lovely motifs such as ribbons, hearts, and laces, and is a sweet brand adored by many girls. It was founded by Hime Shiratori, and the current brand muse is Aria Futaba. ---- Spice Chord is a cool-type brand. The concept of making everyday exciting, the brand gives a girl that hard rock edge with a twist of girly style. The current brand muse is Rola Sakuraba, and it is also Tsubasa Kisaragi's preferred brand. ---- Romance Kiss is a sexy-type brand. It shows styles of show outfits to exotic dresses. This brand travels the world of elegance and femininity. The current brand muse is Mahiru Kasumi, and it is also Yozora Kasumi and Koharu Nanakura's preferred brand. ---- Shiny Smile is a pop-type brand that sparks a bright, popping style inspired with flowers and fruits. A fresh look to make anyone feel happy wearing or looking at it. The current brand muse is Yuzu Nikaidō. ---- Gothic Victoria is a cool-type brand that takes inspiration from Middle Age, Victorian and Rococo styles. It was founded by Lily Shirogane. ---- Berry Parfait is a cute-type brand that aims to deliver a fresh and energetic look, just like how berries are sweet and sour. It was founded by Yume Nijino. ---- FuwaFuwa Dream is a pop-type brand that shows the desire to dream day and night through its dreamy and cute style. The current brand muses are Kirara Hanazono and Ako Saotome. ---- Perfect Queen is a sexy-type brand using regal styles to display its' elegance and flawlessness. It was founded by Elza Forte in order to be the best among all brands and to obtain the ultimate Star Premium Dress. ---- Rainbow Berry Parfait is a cute-type brand that brings happiness to both the person who wears the clothing and to the people who see it. It was founded by Yume Nijino —the brand muse— and Koharu Nanakura, and is the evolved brand of Berry Parfait. ---- Royal Sword is a cool-type brand that overflows with royalness using swords and crowns as its motif. It was founded by Rei Kizaki. Aikatsu Friends! Friends Brandlist Love Me Tear is a cute and pop type Friends brand with luxurious dresses that are just like the radiance of the shooting stars. It is Karen Kamishiro and Mirai Asuka's Diamond Friends brand. ---- Honey Cat is a pop and sexy type Friends brand with little devil-like dresses that are just like mischievous cats. It is Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata's Friends brand. ---- Pure Palette is a cool and cute type Friends brand with display radiant dresses that combine different personalities that are just like how one mixes a variety of colors on a palette. It is Aine Yūki and Mio Minato's Friends brand. ---- Reflect Moon is a cool type Friends brand that has dresses reflecting each others' silhouette like a mirror, emphasizing the idea of twins. It is Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri's Friends brand. ---- Baby Pirates is a cute and sexy type Friends brand. It is Marin Manami and Rinna Shinkai's Friends brand. ---- I Believe is a sexy and cool type Friends brand. It is Hibiki Tenshō and Alicia Charlotte's Friends brand. ---- Regular Brandlist Sugar Melody is a cute-type brand that goes down the road of royalty with its music and rhythm infused dresses and designs. It is Aine Yūki's preferred brand. ---- Material Color is a cool-type brand that combines unique materials and patterns made perfect for a fashion leader. It was founded by Mio Minato. ---- Milky Joker is a pop-type brand that uses the mixtures of pastel colors and pale tones to create sweet and spicy dresses. It was founded by Mirai Asuka. ---- Classical Ange is a cute-type brand filled with admiration to create dresses with the brilliance of an angel. It was founded by Karen Kamishiro. ---- Dancing Mirage is a sexy-type brand embodying the image of a showgirl with gorgeous and sexy dresses. It is Maika Chōno's preferred brand. ---- Colorful Shake is a pop-type brand that combines vibrant colors with a mix of pop designs to match anyone's taste. It is Ema Hinata's preferred brand. ---- Luna Witch is a cool-type brand infusing the image of a witch who controls the moonlit night and the celestial stars. It is Sakuya Shirayuri's preferred brand. ---- Moon Maiden is a cool-type brand in the image of the moon's white light that combines with phantasmic dresses. It is Kaguya Shirayuri's preferred brand. ---- Antique Sailor is a cute-type brand that combines the oceanside image with a retro style, along with its tricolore tones. It is Marin Manami's preferred brand. ---- Silky Ocean is a sexy-type brand that combines gorgeous gold and embroidery designs to create a Chinese style. It is Rinna Shinkai's preferred brand. ---- Heavenly Perfume is a sexy-type brand with dresses embedding the image of a divine goddess from ancient myths. It is Hibiki Tenshō's preferred brand. ---- Glorious Snow is a cool-type brand where crystal snowflakes highlight the elegant silhouette of the royal gothic arrangements. It is Alicia Charlotte's preferred brand. ---- Humming Leaf is a cute-type brand that infuses a warm touch of countryside with its handmaid style designs. It is Wakaba Harukaze's preferred brand. Aikatsu on Parade! Maple Ribbon is a multi-type brand that combines a cute concept with a touch of adult-like girliness. It is Raki Kiseki's preferred brand. ---- OC Brands ----